


Before the Fall

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #580: Snape and the Seven Deadly Sins: Pride.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> None. Let me know if you spot any errors.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #580: Snape and the Seven Deadly Sins: Pride.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None. Let me know if you spot any errors.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Before the Fall

~

“Is your pride worth your happiness?” asks Minerva, settling beside Severus in the staffroom. 

Severus stiffens. “Harry told you.” 

Minerva snorts. “No.”

“Then how--?” 

Minerva pours herself tea, helping herself to a shortbread biscuit. “Nothing puts you in as foul a mood as fighting with him.” She sighs. “And the same goes for him. He gave ten students detention today.” 

Severus shrugs. “I’m sure they deserved it.” 

“They were all Slytherin.”

Severus narrows his eyes. “Where is he?” 

“Astronomy Tower.” Minerva hums. “Perhaps you should talk before he completely negates Slytherin’s lead in the House Cup.” 

Severus huffs. And leaves. 

~

The Astronomy Tower’s empty but for Harry, who’s gazing out at the lake. 

Severus watches him, noting his slumped shoulders. His anger and pride drain away.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you planning to join me?” Harry asks without turning around. 

Severus moves towards him. “I hear you’re giving out detentions today.” 

Harry snorts. 

“To Slytherins.” 

Harry spins. “They were all deserved.” 

“Indeed. Yet the timing’s suspicious, coming, as they did, after our...disagreement.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “So now I’m biased, too?”

Severus sighs. “I didn’t come to fight.” 

“Why’re you here, then?” 

“To apologise.”

~

“I’m sorry,” Harry murmurs between kisses. “I was just so proud when Ginny asked for help planning her wedding it didn’t occur to me you might not be pleased.” 

Severus inhales Harry’s scent and it calms him. “It...bothered me seeing you and her so...close.” 

“Then it’s over,” Harry whispers against Severus’ mouth. “There’re others who can help her.”

“Like her groom?” 

Harry laughs. “That’s not his thing.” 

Severus nods. “Anyway, I’d prefer we just attend as guests.” 

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Harry grins. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and they’ll elope.” 

Severus hums, vowing to visit Longbottom. “Indeed.” 

~


End file.
